


Akala Date

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Akala Island was much more fun to explore when you're spending time with the person you love. To Nate that's a well known fact.





	Akala Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenchi (ZenChi7824)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/gifts).



Alola was a lot more brighter than Unova, Nate thinks as he trails around Akala Island. Normally he'd be fine with the urban atmosphere that Unova is mostly famous for. The endless sunshine was refreshing, although the summer temperature was hard to get used to when Unova had all four seasons. 

As champion, and hero to Unova it was nice to get away from the region to relax, especially when Alola seemed so calm. In fact, it wasn't even his idea to come out there in the first place. At Colress’ suggestion he came with the scientist to explore the tropical islands, while Colress was mostly busy with his research. He seemed intrigued by Z moves and since he was too busy to face trials and collect z crystals, Nate took it upon himself to do it for him. Colress always did learn a lot from the brunette’s actions anyway.

While he  _ was  _ supposed to be on vacation, Nate didn't mind helping his boyfriend out. The promise of adventure was exciting to him anyway. It was hard to sit still when you learn that you're able to go exploring a new region once more, and being helpful to Colress's research was a bonus. 

But for now, Nate was wondering the shore of Hano Beach enjoying the salty breeze from the ocean. It was mid afternoon, so the beach wasn't entirely too busy, yet he couldn't help noticing foot prints near his as he walked. At first he thought nothing of it, until he noticed the footprints in the sand were following him. Since they were shoes it was easy to cross out that it wasn't a Pokemon, but more alarming to what it actually was. 

He wasn't sure if he was hearing things, but as the trainer kept walking he felt as if he was hearing familiar beeping sounds, and the tapping of buttons. It was as almost if..

“Nate!” 

The sudden voice had Nate turning around towards the voice, feeling startled since no one else seemed to be on the beach. Okay, so he wasn't imagining it. There  _ was  _ actually someone following him. And he knew that voice too. 

“Colress..?” Nate looked around in confusion. His eyes landed on the foot prints that were merely two steps away from him. 

A sudden flash had Nate shielding his eyes from the bright light and once he removed his arm he beamed when he saw Colress standing in front of him, a wide smile on the researcher’s face as he was happy to see the trainer.

“Pardon my rudeness, but I wanted to see if my invisibility device worked and also to surprise you. I suppose it's not too efficient on the beach since you could see my footprints in the sand.” Colress smiled fondly when Nate let out a hearty laugh towards his antics. It was rather ridiculous of the scientist to do, but Nate didn't expect anything less from Colress.

“Uh, hey aren't you warm in that thing?” Nate pointed out, referring to the new coat Colress was wearing. It looked odd on the scientist, compared to the blue & black shirt and lab coat he was used to seeing him in. 

“It would appear that way, but I designed it to have an internal cooling system to ward away the hot temperatures of Alola. If you'd like one too-” 

“No! No, I'm fine thanks.” Nate smiled sheepishly, rocking back and forth on his heels. His usual sportswear was good enough for him, even if it probably didn't beat being cooled off while out in the sun. 

“Very well. Anyway, back to our prior topic. I have concluded my research today and was wanting to spend time with you, if you aren't busy of course.” As if he'd be too busy for Colress. 

“Of course I'm not, you know I love spending time with you.” Nate had to duck his head when Colress beamed at the words, ruffling his messy hair. Making a sound of protest he squinted up at the other until his attention was drawn to the gloved hand holding his own. Smiling, Nate looked up at Colress letting the researcher guide him. 

“It's a date!”   
  


*****  
  
**

When Colress mentioned using a ride Pokemon to get to Royal Avenue quicker Nate thought it was a good idea, at first that is. It seemed like a fun idea, being able to ride around on a Pokemon meant to be convenient. Though he was unsure about Colress’ idea to share a Pokemon when it was meant to be for one person, but Nate didn't protest when the Pokemon showed up and Colress was already on it's back with a hand holding out to him.

What he  _ does  _ regret is letting Colress be the one directing around the Tauros. It was a worse ride than the roller coasters in Nimbasa City, at least with them they weren't bumpy and no chance of getting flung off them. Of course if Nate got thrown off so would Colress, since the trainer was currently hugging the researcher as hard as could, pressing his head against Colress’s back. 

To Nate’s luck the ride didn't last too long once he felt the bull Pokemon come to a halt. Even though they were now safe his arms refused to move on their own, which Colress had to slowly pry off. Nate sat in a daze until Colress’s gloved hand found his, tugging him gently and helping Nate off the ride Pokemon. Once the Tauros was out of sight Nate let out a relieved sigh. 

“Well that wasn't quite what I expected, but since I got a ten minute hug out of it I have no complaints.” Colress laughed softly, winking at Nate who felt like lying down after that ride. 

“But since you're wore out perhaps next time we could use the ride Pokemon Charizard-” 

“ _ No _ , no I'm good. I'm used to walking or using my Braviary anyway.” Despite feeling somewhat light headed Nate managed a smile. He didn't bother bringing up the fact that he also would use his bikes at time, but knowing Colress he might end up getting them a two seated bike. 

“That is true. Anyway, have you had malasadas before, Nate? They're one of Alola’s specialties.” Colress smiled, gesturing to the shop near the entrance of Royal Avenue. Nate shook his head in response, and stumbled when Colress eagerly pulled him along. 

“Then you and your Pokemon are in for a treat!”   
  


*****  
  
**

The two sat in a booth together, munching on their malasadas as a few of their Pokemon did as well. By some chance Nate was able to get his hands on a rare Mythic Malasada and shared the sweet with Colress. For being in the middle of the day the shop wasn't as packed, much to the pairs liking. 

“You know, Royal Avenue is kinda like a mini Unova, huh?” Nate said in between bites, patting his Lucario’s head who was eyeing its own malasada, unsure if to take a bite or not.

“Compared to the tropical atmosphere of this island it'd appear that way. You aren't getting homesick, are you?” The question threw Nate off guard. Honestly he never thought about that before. He's only been in Alola for less than a week, but..

“Sorta, in a way. I've never really been on vacation before. But I'm not homesick when I'm with you.” Nate rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up at the honesty. It took every ounce of him to look over to see Colress reaction, and was met by an unreadable look, yet a wide smile was on his face. Nate was about to speak up again, but stopped when Colress began to talk once more.

“You know, meals always taste better when you share them with the ones you love.” Colress said softly, staring at Nate as if he was observing the trainer’s reaction. And judging by the bright red face his words got through to him. 

“It's something I overheard while briefly visiting the Aether Paradise. I doubt it affects the foods flavor, but I do find our time together in general very enjoyable, even heartwarming.” Nate wasn't sure how to response, staring at the researcher like he was in a daze over his words. As soon as Colress leaned over the table to give him a peck on the lips the trainer was out of his daze and ducking his head at the bold, but quick move.

“I find your reactions very adorable as well.” Colress grinned towards the embarrassed champion, who in response mumbled incoherently. “And perhaps we can continue kissing somewhere more private.” 

As Colress adjusted his glasses with a smile, the reply, or rather the reaction he got was Nate hitting his leg on the table and a confused look from his Lucario.

 

*****  
  
**

Leaving the Malasada Shop, the two decided on taking a stroll and exploring a part of the island Nate hadn't seen yet. Colress suggested Lush Jungle, while Nate suggested they walk there instead of using a ride Pokemon. Colress seemed disappointed at first, but it was soon washed away when Nate entwined their hands as they walked.

“This is where my last trial is held before I can fight the island Kuhana.” Nate noted, looking around at his surroundings. The cool damp jungle was a delightful change from the hot dry mountain he was on earlier, since the fire trial was held on Wela Volcano Park. 

“The last one for Akala Island, already? You're making a quick advancement for not even being on the island for week. I'd expect no less from a champion.” Colress praised the trainer, receiving a small smile in return. To Nate so far the trials had been fun, like a mini adventure on each island that he missed. 

Not to mention Alola Pokemon were fascinating to see. According to Colress the different climate change from Alola's and other regions has different effects on Pokemon here. He's only see Alola forms of Rattata and Meowth, but apparently there was Alola versions of Vulpix and Sandshrew which the champion was eager to see and possibly catch. 

“Hey what's that..?” A moving flowery wreath caught Nate’s eye, floating around giving off a sweet aroma. 

“How rare! That's Comfey, a fairy type that's famous for its healing flowers. I've even seen some at the Pokemon Center before helping out, but they're rare to find in Lush Jungle.” 

That was good enough reason for Nate to send out his Lucario. Unova didn't have many fairy types and since it was a healing Pokemon it'd be good to have around. Since there was a difference in their levels, Nate had Lucario use Aura Sphere, knowing it wouldn't be very effective on the Comfey, but weaken it enough to throw a Heal Ball at it. He held his breath, staring intensely at the heal ball until it clicked. Grinning at the newly caught Pokemon, Nate ran over to retrieve the ball, high fiving his Lucario before returning it back to its ball. 

“Splendid job, Nate! It's exciting to catch an exclusive regional Pokemon, isn't it? Even I caught an Alola Muk, perhaps I could show you it later.” Nate nodded in response as he put away his Pokemon. However there was a pause when he heard the sound of stomping. 

“Colress.. There aren't any huge Pokemon living here, are there?” Nate asked cautiously, looking around for the source of the noise. 

“Most are average or under average. Were you planning on catching a bigger Pokemon as well?” Colress smiled, as if he was eager to observe another one of Nate's battles. His happy expression turned into a confused one when the trainer shook his head. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well.. I..” The words faded away as Nate's face turned to horror, wide eyes staring at the pink and white insect-like Pokemon approaching Colress from behind.

Colress followed Nate's gaze, backing up once he seen the Pokemon approaching, his expression being amazed, which baffled Nate. 

“A Lurantis! You can't find these out in the wild.. But its size is two times bigger than a regular one!” 

“Colress-” 

“It seems this must be the jungle’s Totem Pokemon. Did you know their size and aura are the result of bathing in energy spilled from Ultra Wormholes? Though you probably aren't aware of Ultra Beasts, perhaps I could tell you more later.”  _ That  _ thing was the Grass Trial boss Pokemon? Nate was starting to miss gym leaders now if he had to fight something not meant to be half his size, and intimidating no less. He doesn't doubt he could beat it, but right now he wants to be as far away from the grass-type as possible.

“ _ Colress- _ ” Nate stressed, tugging frantically on Colress’s coat trying to tug away the scientist from the approaching Totem Pokemon. The closer it got the more nervous he felt.

“I'd love to watch you battle it, but you'd have to battle it again after your trial. If we have to leave it alone then so be it.”  _ Finally.  _ As Colress calmly walked away from the Pokemon Nate was currently speed walking away from it, gripping Colress’ hand as he tugged the scientist along who looked quite amused. 

You'd think after facing against two legendary Pokemon fused together he wouldn't fear anything else. Apparently not. The trial with Mallow could wait for now.   
  


*****  
  
**

After taking a much deserved break at the cafè in the Pokemon Center and feeling refreshed from their drinks, the two set out to Route 8 at the suggestion of Colress. Since he knew the island better, having most of his work there, Nate trusted his judgement and followed without any protest.

Currently, they were sitting on the edge of a fishing spot enjoying the nice breeze and sunset. Nate swayed his feet above the water, occasionally splashing them in the clear ocean while Colress left his shoes on, sitting cross legged. 

The trainer watched as his Comfey and Colress’ Porygon-Z floated above the water, playing and chasing each other. Nate smiled at the sight happy that his new Pokemon was getting along well with Colress’s Pokemon. The scene stopped his legs movement, but when he felt something bump against his foot he immediately pulled his legs up from the water. Startled, Nate sat on his knees, leaning over to look in the water. The panic subsided when he saw a Chinchou chirping up at him. 

“Chinchou are a rare sight in Alola, though it seems you have a knack for attracting rare Pokemon.” Colress laughed lightly as Nate stretched his hand out to give the fish Pokemon a yellow poke bean. He smiled when the water-electric type took the bean, happily munching on it before swimming away.

“This happens often with me back in Unova, so I guess you're right.” Nate laughed as well, before resting his feet back in the water. 

“You know, Route 8 is a popular date spot for couples and Pokemon. I can see why they say that now.” Colress said it as if he was talking about the weather, as casual as ever. On Nate's part however he was flustered by the words, stumbling and nearly falling into the water. 

Fortunately for the champion, Colress caught him in time, holding the brunette by the waist and pulling him against his chest. He let out a sigh of relief once they were both safely away from the water. 

“Thank you.. Y-you can let go now, Colress.” The scientist however tightened his grip, nuzzling his face against the back of Nate’s neck. The warm breath against his skin made him shift, unsure on how to act, and instead he let himself lean against the embrace, trying to watch Colress from the corner of his eye. 

“Your hair is still so fluffy, even in this different temperature.” Colress hummed, blowing air against Nate that made the trainer shiver. It confused Nate when the researcher pulled away from the embrace and directed his attention to his coat. Nate turned to him when Colress eagerly shifted back to Nate, hiding something between his hands. 

“I want to thank you for always helping me with my research. And, this is also a sign of my affection.” Colress spoke softly, his expression softening as he looked at Nate’s curious gaze before opening his hands. Resting in the palm of his hand was a mega ring, along with a mega stone and Lucarionite. 

“You may do whatever you wish with your new found power, and it'll also help us see if mega evolution is more powerful than a Z-Move or vice versa.” Nate grinned as he put on the mega ring, and storing the stone for Lucario in his bag for later. He moved his wrist around, staring at the ring in awe as he directed his warm gaze towards Colress. 

“I love it, Colress. And.. I love you.” Nate grinned, closing his eyes and let out a laugh when Colress suddenly embraced him. The rush of overwhelming affection had Nate toppling over on the ground with Colress still holding onto him.

As his laughter started to fade soft lips found Nate’s, moving gently against his while a hand ran through his messy locks. The trainer let his hands rest around Colress’ neck until the researcher pulled apart for air. Nate breathed in softly, opening his eyes to meet a loving gaze coming from the other. It made him want to kiss Colress again, but he put a pause on the idea when Colress began to speak. 

“I love you as well. I'm not busy tomorrow if.. You'd like to put a break on your island trials and come with me to the battle tree? I'd love to spend more time with you.” It was a question Colress didn't even need to ask. Of course Nate would agree, every minute with Colress was precious to him.

“I'd love too. We  _ are  _ an unbeatable team after all.” 

It was the last words Nate got out before Colress was on him again. Together they could achieve anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend, Zen. uvu She loves Colress/Nate (Spectralcolorshipping) and as do I, so I wanted to write her a cute date for the two based in Alola. <3 Ahh, since Akala Island is where you first meet Colress I thought it'd be fitting. Happy birthday, Zen!! And thank you for reading! <3


End file.
